1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding module, and more particularly to a sliding module that connects a tension spring and a spindle plate to two modules respectively, so that the two modules can slide with respect to each other. If the sliding modules are coupled to the upper and lower modules respectively, the two modules can be stacked with each other or pulled from each other. Further, the sliding module is connected to an axle structure, such that the upper module has the multi-directional pivotal rotating, idling and positioning functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sliding modules are used extensively in our life, and a drawer is one of the common examples, and sliding modules substitute a lift-and-close mode. Two modules are shifted, so that the two modules are stacked with each other or pulled away from each other. For example, a clamshell mobile phone adopts a cover that can be lifted open or closed with respect to its lower base by a spindle mode or a hinge mode.
With the unceasing developments made by manufacturers, sliding modules have been applied to various different objects having a cover, such as a slider set mobile phone having an upper cover stacked onto a base at an operating mode or the upper cover covering an operating panel at a closing mode, but if the upper cover is slid and pulled, then the operating panel is exposed at an operating mode. Of course, the upper cover can be pulled to selectively cover the operating panel at the closing mode and stacking the upper cover onto the operating panel at the operating mode.
Besides the basic pulling and stacking functions of the aforementioned sliding module, the sliding module can be slid automatically. In other words, when the upper cover is slid to a specific position, the upper cover will keep on sliding automatically without requiring users to manually pull the cover all the way to the end of the traveling path, and thus making the application more convenient.
Further, digital capturing devices such as digital cameras and digital camcorders have changed our way of taking pictures or recording video films. Basically, the digital capturing devices of this sort usually come with a small display screen on the casing of the devices for facilitating viewing and browsing the pictures or films. Preferably, the casing and the display screen include a spindle such that the display screen can be opened or shut or even can be revolved in a larger angle. At present, mobile phones tend to integrate with a digital capturing device, and these spindle structures are used extensively for the folding mobile phones such as the NOKIA 6260 smart phones, but such sliding structures have never been used in the slider set mobile phones yet, and thus the application of the sliding modules has been restricted significantly, and further improvements are needed.